Accross State Lines
by MystiMoon
Summary: This is a crossover between CSI:Miami and CSI:Las Vegas. A CSI gets kidnapped from each team and the they need to work together to get their CSIs back.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sara woke up in her apartment ready to go to work. It was different for her to get up than other CSIs at the crime lab. Along with the rest of her team, they worked at night. Their whole schedule was changed. They all slept during the day and were awake at night. This did a lot of damage on their social lives.

Sara picked out her clothes with little effort and brought them into the bathroom and took a shower. She got dressed and went to the kitchen for breakfast. She put two pieces of bread in the toaster and took out a small jar of strawberry jam out of the fridge. She sat down at her small kitchen table and ate her toast in silence.

After she was finished every bite, she got up and put her dishes in the sink. Suddenly there was a quiet squeak come from behind her. She turned around and saw nothing. "It must just be my imagination," she thought.

She went to get her badge and her gun that she laid on the table beside her couch before she went to bed. She walked up and only saw her badge and holster. "Where's my gun?" she thought. She was looking around frantically all around the coffee table. She knelt down on the floor to look underneath. She had her head ducked down, "Nothing!" she said. She started to get up when she felt something on the back of her head. Her gun. She heard the sound of it being cocked and she froze.

"Looking for this?" came a cold voice from behind her. It was a man's voice; but no one she recognized.

She closed her eyes and said quietly, "What do you want from me?" she waited for a response; still frozen to the spot.

"Get up and shut up!" the voice demanded.

Sara didn't move but asked, "What do you want from me?"

"I told you to get up!" Now pushing the gun harder to her skull, "I also told you to shut up. I will tell you what to do and you do it! Simple as that."

Sara now stood up hearing the anger in his voice. She stood there not knowing what to do next. She wanted to turn around and punch the guy, but she wasn't in the best position to do anything. Right now, all she could do was what he told her to until she had a better chance to get away.

"Now, I want you to get a piece of paper and write a note for me." the man demanded.

Sara left to go get paper and a pen; trying to think of what to do. "What do you want me to write?" she asked the man when she returned seeing the man still holding her gun at her face.

The man thought for a moment. "I want you to write 'Dear Gil, I quit. I can't take this job anymore. I am leaving Las Vegas. Goodbye. From Sara' then sign it." he dictated watching to make sure she wrote it all down word for word.

Sara finished signing her name and looked up at the intruder, "Now what?" she said slyly as if she was completely incompetent.

"Don't get smart with me!" he said angrily as he backhanded her across her face. She made a grunting noise and held her hand to her cheek which was still stinging.

The man let out a small laugh at her reaction then went suddenly serious when he said, "Now put the note on the table and walk."

She did as she was told and started walking towards the door. The man walked behind her with the gun still pointed at her head. She opened her front door and walked out into the hall. Once the man walked out of the room he said, "Close the door. I don't want my prints on it."

Sara turned and closed the door. She looked down the hall both ways and saw no one. It was later at night and everyone was either in their apartment sleeping because they worked in the morning, or they were out at a night club partying.

As they were walking down the hall, Sara in front to open any doors and the intruder behind her holding a gun to her head, the intruder said, "If you keep up and do as you are told, I won't have to hurt you."

He was just finishing his sentence when Sara stopped quickly and elbowed him in the stomach and ran. This tactic only stunned the man for a second and then he turned and started chasing her.

She ran out of the building and bolted down the street. He started yelling after her, "Stop or I will shoot!"

Sara started thinking of what to do. She needed to call for help but she didn't have her cell. It was only a couple more blocks to somewhere she could go for assistance. She ran about a block when a black car bolted in front of her. It almost hit her and made her stumble and stop running. The drivers door opened and a muscular man jumped out. He ran towards Sara and pushed her down to the ground and grabbed her arms. He held her down until she couldn't move at all. The intruder finally caught up. He held a gun towards Sara, "bad move."

Sara got pulled to her feet by one man and the intruder started pushing her into the car, "Get in!"

As they got in the car, the driver said to the other man, "You know, you need to keep a shorter leash on your girls," looking over at Sara who still looked very strong-willed, "you just need to show them who's boss." Sara looked up at him and snarled. "Ooh man, you got feisty one. Nice pick. Here's something that might help." He said passing the other man a roll of duct tape. After a quick thanks was said, he drove away.

The man pulled Sara's arms behind her back and started wrapping them together in duct tape. After the man finished he said, "Don't worry. I'm not gonna do anything bad. You just need to stop fighting me."

"People will be looking for me. They won't believe the note you made me write," Sara said while trying to get out of the duct tape.

"It won't matter. We're going to be long out of Nevada before they start looking," the man said with a little chuckle. Sara turned towards him and spat at him. I was her only defence at the moment.

"That wasn't nice," he said before he put his hand up and backhanded her again. "I know how to fix this." He took another piece of duct tape out and put it over her mouth. "There. Peace and quiet." Sara just sat back in the seat wondering what was going to happen to her and where they were going.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At the crime lab, everyone stood in the break room waiting for Grissom to give them their assignments.

"Has anyone seen Sara?" Nick said not seeing her in the room, "It's not like her to be late."

Everyone just shook their heads. The thought was lost when Grissom walked into the room with papers in his hands. "Okay, Nick and Warrick, you have a homicide in the desert. Catherine, one in a night club. Sara, you're with me for a homicide in ..." his voice trailed off when he looked up and didn't see her. "Anyone seen Sara?"

Again, everyone shook their heads.

Grissom got out his cell and called her cell. It immediately went to her voice mail. "Maybe she just slept in. I'll call her house." He said as he was dialling her phone number. The phone kept wringing and wringing until the answering machine picked it up. "Sara, it's Grissom. If you can hear this, please call me back. We're getting worried. It's not like you to be late." Grissom closed his phone and waited for a call.

Everyone watched him in suspense. Catherine spoke up, "I hope she's not in trouble."

After a while of everyone sitting around Grissom's phone waiting for it to ring, he said, "I am going over to her apartment. I think she might be in trouble."

Everyone left the room and went to their locations given to them by Grissom earlier. Grissom however headed over to Sara's apartment.

When he got there, he knocked on the door. No answer. "Sara? It's Grissom. Please open the door."

After a while of silence, Grissom went up to the apartment manager and showed his badge. "I need you to open the door to Sara Sidle's apartment. She may be in trouble."

The man got his keys and opened the door, "There you go. If you need anything, I'll be at the front desk."

Grissom walked into the apartment, "Sara?" He looked around. Nothing looked suspicious. Everything was the way it should be. He scanned the room until he noticed the table beside the couch. "Her badge and gun holster? Where's her gun?" He was starting to get more and more worried by the minute.

He looked around the room again for clues and noticed the note on the table. He picked it up and read it aloud. It took him a few times to read it through before he fully understood what the note was telling him. "Why would she just quit like this? It's impossible."

Not seeing anything else in the apartment that would be of any help, he went back to go talk to the manager of the complex.

The man was in his office looking through security tapes.

Grissom walked up, "Did Sara say anything to you about her wanting to quit her job?" he said holding up the note.

"No. She never would say anything like that. But, I have something that might interest you. Sara was kidnapped."

Grissom looked at him blankly. "How do you know?"

The man pointed towards the security tapes he had been watching. "Watch this. It is the hall outside Sara's door."

He played the tape as Grissom watched carefully. The tape showed a man picking the lock of the door and entering the room without Sara's knowledge.

The man skipped forward a few hours, "A couple hours later, they both come out." the man pushed play when he got to the right spot on the tape.

This time it showed Sara walk out of her apartment door with someone else close behind with their arm outstretched in front of them.

Grissom's jaw dropped, "He's holding a gun to her head. Anything else. Do you have a better image of the attacker?"

The man changed the footage to one of the main lobby. "This is the main lobby now." he hit play.

It showed Sara walking towards the door and stop. She elbowed the man and the attacker stumbled a bit while Sara ran out the door. The man got up facing the camera. The manager stopped the video. "This is the best picture of the man. It looks like she got away. The attacker follows after her though. I don't know if he caught up to her or not."

"Thank you very much. Do you mind if I take these videos with me to look at them more closely?" Grissom asked now very worried about his colleague.

"Sure. No problem." the manager said giving him the tapes.

Grissom called his team to meet him back at his office to help find Sara. They needed to find her before something bad happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The car ride had been so long that Sara had fallen asleep. She was jolted awake when the man pulled her out of the car suddenly. Her hands were still tied behind her back and as she tried to get a footing when she got pulled out of the car; she couldn't and fell to the ground.

She quickly got pulled to her feet and dragged into what looked like a motel room. She didn't know where she was but figured she wasn't in Las Vegas anymore.

When the door to the room opened she got pushed in and got pushed onto the bed. The car they were in pulled away and out of sight.

Sara lay on the bed with the man standing over her with the gun still in his hand. Sara just started saying, "Please don't hurt me. I will do anything you tell me to. Please."

The man walked up to her. "I'm not going to hurt you." he said as he laid the gun on the bedside table. Sara let out a sigh of relief. Her first thought was, "Good. He's not going to kill me."

The man put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a pocket knife. Sara immediately started worrying again. Her heart was pounding. He sensed how nervous she was. "Don't worry."

She started wondering why he kept telling her not to worry, when he had a gun to her head or a knife in his hand. It's hard not to worry.

"Sit up." he said now standing right beside the bed.

She did as she was told and sat up. Her body was shaking as she was waiting for him to stab her with the knife or cut her throat with it. Instead he took the knife and started cutting away at the duct tape that he had bound around her wrists.

Now noticing what he was doing. Sara asked confused, "What?"

The man gave another quiet laugh. "I told you I wasn't going to hurt you. Now, you're probably tired. You can have a shower if you want or you can just go to bed. Your choice."

Sara sat there confused. "I...I guess I'll have a shower."

While she was in the shower, she kept wondering to herself, "What's with this guy? He kidnaps me from my apartment then lets me be free here. It makes no sense." She finished her shower and got dressed back into the only clothes she had. "He couldn't have let me bring another outfit?" She walked out of the bathroom and back to where he was.

"Feeling better?" he said.

"Yes. Thanks." Sara said as she looked at the clock. It was 3:00 in the morning.

"You'd better get sleep. We leave for our final destination at 10:00. That gives you seven hours for your beauty rest.

Sara walked over to the bed. She was still uncertain whether she should trust the guy or not. He kept shifting his mood a lot. It worried her because she didn't know what he was trying to achieve in the end of all this.

Sara laid down cautiously. "There's just one thing I need to do." the man said pulling out more duct tape. "Just to make sure you don't run while I'm sleeping."

"It's okay. I won't. Please don't tie me up." Sara said trying to get him to trust her so she could run at night.

"I'm just can't seem to trust you after what you did to me back at your apartment." he said a little more sternly. He grabbed one of her wrists and tied it to the bedposts.

"Please. Look. I didn't know what you were doing. Please." Sara said almost crying now. All hopes of her being able to escape went down the tubes as the man moved over and started tying her other hand to the other bedpost so that her arms were raised above her head.

"Sleep tight." he said as he walked away and turned off the lights and climbed into his bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Everyone gathered in Grissom's office. Each one of them sat there worried about what the news was. They knew it had to do with Sara. Everyone was hoping nothing bad happened. Hoping there wasn't a body or blood when Grissom went to Sara's apartment.

Grissom burst into the room carrying a box, "Sara's been kidnapped! We need to find her."

Everyone looked at him strangely. Catherine spoke up, "What! How could that happen."

Grissom looked at her, then to the rest of the team, "An intruder entered her apartment while she was sleeping and then they both left the apartment complex with a gun to Sara's head."

Catherine gasped while Warrick and Nick looked at the ground.

Grissom put the box down on his desk and opened it. He search through and pulled out the note. "I found this on her table." Grissom said as he handed it to everyone to read.

When Warrick got the note he immediately said, "Well, this is her handwriting. The intruder probably forced her to write it. He even made her sign it." Now looking through and reading the note.

Nick read it, "I don't believe this. How are we going to find her?"

Grissom started pulling things out of the box. There were a few of her belongings. Her badge and her gun holster. He also took out a bunch of prints that he had collected from the table, the door to her room, and the front door to the apartment complex.

Nick walked up and grabbed the prints that were already ready for the computer. "I'll go scan these into the computer. See what we get." He left the room and headed for the Print Lab.

Catherine grabbed the evidence bags the gun holster and badge were in. I'll see what I can get from these."

Warrick walked up to Grissom next, "Want me to give a closer look to those tapes you got? I'll see if I can get a good image of the perp."

Everyone walked out leaving Grissom in his office by himself. He sat down wondering where Sara was and what was happening to her.

His head was throbbing with all of the stress. He put his hands on his head and started rubbing his temple. "Sara where are you?" he said quietly to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sara woke up to the man untying her wrists from the bedposts. She was still very tired and could use a few more hours of sleep.

"We need to leave. Get up." the man said.

Sara got up and started heading towards the door. The man caught her arm and said, "No you don't. I need to make sure you won't run." he grabbed more duct tape and tied Sara's wrists up behind her back. He grabbed the gun from the table and put it to her head. "Walk."

Sara went to the door and waited for him to open it for her; then proceeded outside. She looked around now that there was sunlight. She didn't see anything. They were in a big open grassy field. The only road she could see was in front of the motel.

There were no cars in sight. "I guess this is a secluded place." she thought to herself. The only mode of transportation she saw was a big 18-wheeler sitting on the side of the road.

They got to the truck and he opened the back hatch, "Welcome to your new home for a while." he said as he was pushing Sara in. Once she was in he closed the door with a loud slam. Sara heard him lock the door afterwards. She sat down.

"Damn. What am I going to do? I need to get out of here." she said out loud knowing he couldn't hear her.

The truck started moving. It gathered up speed quickly. Sara was inside the cargo holder of an 18-wheeler with nothing to hold onto. She was sliding all around the place. She tried to stand up to get a better footing but she just kept falling back down. She found a spot where she didn't move as much. She propped herself up against the wall closest to the driver. She placed her feet firmly on the ground, slightly spread apart to prevent her from moving. She sat there while the truck kept driving. Sara didn't know where she was, or where she was going.

After what seemed like days to Sara, the truck finally stopped. She heard the drivers' door open and close again. She was waiting for him to come back to the door and open it but he didn't. The man just stood outside the truck yelling in to her, "I'll be back soon. You're probably bored. I'm getting you a friend."

Sara stood up and ran towards the voice. With all the strength she could muster, she slammed her body into the door hoping she could get through. "Let me out! Don't hurt anyone else!"

He just laughed as he walked away and towards another apartment complex. He stood outside for a moment. "I love Miami. The sun is always shining. And there are always beautiful women."He entered the complex and headed up towards a specific room as if the homeowner was expecting him.

It was 6:00 pm now and he expected his next victim to be home any moment. He needed to get ready. He went into the room, and took in his surroundings. He needed to make sure he knew the building before he tried to take anyone. It made it easier for a clean getaway.

He heard a key rattling in the door. He turned quickly and hid in a walk-in closet. He left the door open a crack so he could still see what was going on.

The woman walked into the front room and set her badge and gun down on the table by her door. She walked away from it and headed towards her kitchen to make herself dinner. She opened the fridge and grabbed everything to make herself a tasty ham sandwich. She sat down at the kitchen table. Her blonde hair had fallen down her back

The man came out of the closet very silently making sure he wasn't heard. He took out his gun and walked up to see the name tag she had placed on the table. He searched for her name, 'Calleigh Duquesne.'

Calleigh sat at the table eating her sandwich when she heard a voice come from behind her, "Don't turn around or I'll shoot." The voice was deep and icy. She put her sandwich down on the plate and swallowed what was in her mouth.

She stayed looking forward. She could feel the gun being pressed against the back of her skull. She heard the sound of the gun being cocked and closed her eyes. "What do you want?"

"Get up." the icy voice called.

Calleigh stood up and was now standing beside the chair she was sitting on moments ago.

"Now, I want you to write something down for me. Write 'Dear Horatio, We have been kidnapped. Bring one million dollars to the beach by noon on Thursday or say goodbye to both of us. Calleigh.' then sign it." the man said as he was handing her paper and a pen.

Calleigh wrote the note and set it on the table, "Who else do you have? Why take both of us?"

The man sneered, "So many questions. You'll see her when we get outside and I took both of you because if your boss doesn't mind you getting killed, hers will."

"She's another CSI." Calleigh concluded still not facing the intruder. Calleigh quickly turned around and punched him in the jaw. He must have seen this coming because he quickly defended himself and pushed Calleigh to the ground.

There was a grunt as Calleigh hit the floor. Another grunt as he put his foot down on her back; preventing her from getting up.

"Don't try that again!," he scolded as he pressed the gun to her head.

Calleigh put her hands up onto her head as a defense, "Please don't shoot. Please." She was almost in tears when the intruder lifted his foot off her back and knelt down beside her. She heard the sound of him taking duct tape off the roll. He still had the gun pointed at her head.

"Put your hands behind your back," he demanded. Calleigh obeyed. Once the man had both her wrists firmly in his grasp, he layed the gun down and started wrapping the duct tape around until it was almost impossible for Calleigh to move her arms.

He stood up and grabbed the gun. He then proceeded to grabbing her arm and pulling her off the ground. He put another piece of duct tape on her mouth.

The man pulled her out of the apartment complex and headed towards the big 18-wheeled truck. Calleigh couldn't say anything, but she kept trying to say 'stop' though it was inaudible. She started shaking her head as though she didn't want to go in. She tried to squirm away but his grasp was too strong. He kept holding her arm tighter and tighter every time. Calleighs arm hurt so much and could tell she'd have a bruise there later.

They got to the back hatch of the truck and he unlocked it with one hand while holding onto Calleigh with the other.

Sara was inside and could hear the door unlock. She got up as close to the door as possible so she could run when he opened it. The door was open and she started to jump out when another woman pushed into her and they both fell backwards into the cargo hold. The man closed the door behind them. Their only way of escaping. They heard it lock and the truck started driving off again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning, everyone on Miami-Dade's CSI day shift started arriving. Everyone but Calleigh. She was never late and it was unusual for her not to call ahead of time if she had something she needed to do or if she was sick.

Horatio stood there looking at his team. "Anyone know where Calleigh is?"

Everyone shook their heads. Eric got out his phone and dialled her cell number, "I'll call her cell." he put it up to his ear and was shocked when it immediately when to her voice mail. "It goes to her voice mail." he said looking down at his phone, "I'll call her apartment."

He dialled her apartment number and waited. It just kept wringing and wringing. "No answer." he thought for a moment, "something's wrong."

Horatio put his head down. I'll go to her apartment. See what's happening."

Everyone left to do their own thing. Horatio went out to his hummer and drove off to Calleighs apartment.

He arrived there and went to the manager. Horatio showed his badge and asked for the key. The manager brought him to the room and opened the door. "If you need any help. I'll be at the front desk" and then he turned around and left.

Horatio walked into the room and looked around. He didn't see too much out of the ordinary except her sandwich that still sat on the table from the night before. "Maybe she just slept in and is stuck in traffic," he thought to himself. He walked up closer to the sandwich and noticed the note sitting beside it.

He read it, then reread it. "Oh no. she's been kidnapped." he said. He then looked strangely at the note. "Wait, it says 'we'. Who else was kidnapped?"

He went back to the manager. Do you have any tapes of the outside of Calleighs apartment? She's been kidnapped."

The manager looked stunned, "Oh no. Poor Calleigh. Yes, I have tapes. Let me get them for you."

Horatio waited by the desk for him to return with two video tapes.

"Thank you." Horatio said as he left the building.

He called his team and went back to the lab.

Everyone gathered in Horatio's office. He came in with photos of the rooms. He placed them on the desk and told them what he saw, "Her gun and badge were sitting untouched on the table, along with this ransom note. He wants one million by Thursday or he'll kill them both."

Ryan looked up, "That only gives us two days to find them...hang on...'them'...who else was kidnapped."

Horatio looked back at him blankly. "I wish I knew, Ryan, I wish I knew."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Grissom walked back to Nick and Catherine who were in the print lab to see if they found anything.

He walked in, "Please tell me you have something."

Nick and Catherine looked up at him, "Sorry Griss. Sara's prints were the only ones we found." Nick said sadly.

Catherine spoke up, "There was a partial that we couldn't match to Sara, but it wasn't good enough to put through AFIS."

"Where was it?" Grissom asked.

"The gun holster." Catherine answered.

"So he was holding her own gun to her head. Damn." Grissom replied almost ready to punch something. He left the room, "I'll see if Warrick got anything."

He burst into the doors of the A/V lab. "Please tell me you found something or else we won't be able to find Sara."

Warrick looked up from the screen he was looking at. He pointed towards screen, "say hello to Sara's kidnapper. It's the best I could make it."

Grissom looked at the screen and saw a man who looked like he was in his thirties with short brown hair and icy blue eyes. He had a strong build with lots of muscle. "Good work. Can you run this through the database to see who it is?" Grissom said happily.

Warrick clicked open another screen. "Already did. His name is Sean Jones. Get this. He lives in Miami, Florida."

Grissom looked confused. "Why take Sara from Las Vegas and not leave a ransom note or a way for us to contact them."

"Maybe he's taking Sara back to his home with him in Miami and didn't want to contact us until he knew he was long gone." Warrick said. "You need to call Miami Police."

"Great work, Warrick." he said as he left the room and opened his cell.

He called his friend. Another Head of CSI down in Miami; Horatio Caine.

*Horatio

"Hey Horatio Caine? It's Gil Grissom from Las Vegas crime lab."

*Yes

"I need your help."

*I'm sorry, but I am busy at the moment as well. I'll do as much as I can though. What do you need?

"One of my CSIs went missing, Sara Sidle. She went missing from her apartment last night and left a note saying she'd quit. We have surveillance matching a man named Sean Jones. He lives in Miami. 1749 Coconut Grove."

*Well, this can't be a coincidence.

"What can't?"

*My CSI, Calleigh Duquesne, went missing from her apartment this morning leaving a ransom note behind for two hostages. Calleigh and Sara must be being held by the same person.

"I'm taking the next flight down to Miami with another of my CSIs. We need to find them."

*I agree. I'll meet you at the airport.

With that they hung up.

Grissom walked back to the print lab. Catherine and Nick jumped as he burst into the room. "Sara's in Miami along with another CSI from MDPD. Nick, you and I are taking the next flight. Catherine, I'm leaving you in charge."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The two women were laying back in the truck. Calleigh on top of Sara after the fall. She looked at where she was and rolled off of the other woman.

Calleigh made a 'mmm-mmm' noise; not being able to say anything.

Sara looked up at her confused, "I'll take that as a sorry." she said aloud. "I guess he didn't want us to be able to communicate to well. I'm Sara. By any chance are we in Las Vegas still?"

Calleigh shook her head. "M-mmm-m"

Sara still looked confused. "I'm sorry. I can't understand you. He told me we were going to pick someone else up. I guess that was you." she said trying to make conversation; even if it was only one way.

Calleigh put her head back against the wall. She was trying to tell her about the ransom but Sara couldn't understand her. It made her feel really bad.

Sara started talking again, "He made me write a note for my boss." Calleigh nodded frantically. "He made you write a note to? I had to write that I quit my job as a CSI." Calleigh nodded again. "He told you to write that you quit?" Calleigh shook her head. "Uh...you're a CSI?" Calleigh started nodding her head. "O good. I guess that's the relation between us. Your boss and my boss must be looking for us. Did the man say anything about where we were going?" Calleigh shook her head.

They sat there in silence for a moment, "Hey, what did you write on your note? Was it a ransom letter?" Calleigh nodded. "Let me guess it said he wanted one million dollars before a certain date or else he'd kill you. How long do have? It's Tuesday today; maybe Wednesday?" Calleigh shook her head. "Thursday?" Calleigh nodded. Well. That's good, in a way. There is no ransom note for me. I don't know what he's planning. He's willing to get rid of you, but not me." Calleigh started shaking her head. "No? Uh...he wants to get rid of me to? Am I in your ransom letter?" Calleigh nodded. "Well, I guess that's good in a way. Your boss will search for you and find me in here to. At least I'll get saved along with you."

They both sat there trying to think of something to lighten their spirits and how to get out of the mess they were in. Calleigh started to get up onto her feet. She was almost up when the truck ran over a bump and she fell down again. She started using her feet to slide over towards Sara's back.

When they were sitting back to back, Calleigh started picking at the duct tape around Sara's wrists. After ten minutes she got them undone. Sara said thanks and turned to get the tape off Calleigh.

"Sorry, there's no nice way of doing this." Sara said as she pulled the tape of Calleighs mouth. Her lips stung but she was grateful it was off and she could talk again. Sara then proceeded to take the tape off her wrists.

"Thanks Sara. I'm Calleigh. For what I was trying to say before, when he took me, we were in Miami." Calleigh said.

"Miami? Man, I hope your boss finds us before he takes us to another state." Sara said putting her head in her hands.

"Okay. We need to think of something to do when he opens the door. Any suggestions?" Calleigh asked Sara.

"Well. I tried to run out before but he pushed you into me. That would probably work if we both leave at the same time and we can use both our hands this time." Sara suggested.

"That'll work. Hopefully it's still just him and he hasn't gathered followers." Calleigh agreed.

The sat in silence for the rest of the drive. They finally stopped and the women got up on their feet to put their plan into action.

The man started opening the door. "Okay, ladies. We've made it to our final desti—" just then, both girls jumped out of the truck and started running in different directions. "Come back here. Don't make me shoot you!" He fired off a shot towards Sara. It just missed her and hit the ground beside her right foot. He then turned to where Calleigh was and fired another shot. This one hit it's target and went straight into her left leg.

Calleigh fell over in pain. She tried to get back up but the man had already caught up to her. The man put the gun to Calleighs head. "Now your boss will never be able to see you alive."

Calleigh then took the riskiest move she'd ever make. She yelled to Sara who had stopped; not knowing whether to keep running or help her new friend, "Run straight until you get to PD. Ask for—" the man shot Calleigh the back of her shoulder. She screamed in pain.

Sara screamed and started running in the direction Calleigh told her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Grissom and Nick landed in Miami and got off the plane as quickly as possible. They were in the terminal looking for someone they have never seen before.

"Gris, how are we supposed to find someone when we don't know what they look like?" Nick asked searching the building for someone who he thought would looked kind of like Grissom. Older, with grey-ish hair, tired look on their face.

"We look for someone who is also looking for someone they don't know. He will look just as confused as we do." Grissom said, walking towards a man he thought may be Horatio.

They walked up to a man with red hair, his posture looked very unforgettable. He looked so calm and collected. Grissom walked forwards, "Are you Horatio Caine?"

Horatio took off his sunglasses, "Yes, you must be Gil Grissom," he said shaking hands. He looked at Nick, "You must be one of his CSIs." He also shook his hand.

Nick smiled back, "Nick Stokes."

Horatio brought the two men back to the awaiting hummer. Nick jaw dropped, "Hey, nice ride!" He turned to Grissom, "Hey, Gris, why can't we get a car like this for the lab?"

Grissom looked from Nick then to Horatio who let out a small chuckle, "You can try suggesting it to Ecklie. Though, he'd probably fire you and use that money to give us these."

The smile on Nick's face went away.

Horatio interrupted them, "Okay, what have you found out about the CSIs location so far?"

Grissom looked at him and replied, "His name is Sean Jones. He lives at 1749 Coconut Grove."

Horatio nodded, "Okay, I have a ransom note left at Calleighs house. It says he wants one million by noon on Thursday or he will kill them both."

Nick spoke up trying to lighten the mood, "The good news is that they are both smart women. I'm sure they have found some way to work together and get out."

They arrived at the lab. Horatio drove the hummer down to the parking garage and got out of the car. "Let's go talk in my office."

Horatio brought them into his office. Nick was imagining an office closely resembling Grissom's. Something everywhere. Grissom was interested in bugs so he had bugs and experiments in his office. To Nick, Horatio looked like the kind of guy who would have all his trophies displayed, his plaques up on the wall.

They entered his office and there was nothing. There were no plaques, no trophies. Just a desk and some chairs. Almost like no one ever went inside.

Nick sat down in one of the chairs while Grissom stood by the door. Horatio sat behind the desk.

Horatio started, "This is the note left by Calleigh. It is her writing and her signature. I think he forced her to write it."

Nick spoke up now, "Same with Sara. It was her writing and her signature. It's not like her to just quit like that though."

"Her apartment looked untouched. He caught Sara by surprise. She didn't have a chance to fight back." Grissom started.

Horatio looked up, "Same with Calleigh. The only thing out of place was the sandwich still left on her kitchen table. The odd thing though. Her gun was sitting right beside her. If he had nothing and she could have reached for a gun. I know Calleigh would have won."

Grissom continued, "He had Sara's gun. He must have come up behind Calleigh and put the gun to her head."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Eric had just walked into the building after collecting all of the evidence from his crime scene down on the beach.

Paula, the desk clerk, called out, "Mr. Delko. I have a message here for you."

Eric walked up to the desk, "Thanks Paula." He stood back and started reading it.

Sara was running down the street. She turned around and saw the man chasing after her. Sara started to run faster. Calleigh wasn't moving. She was just lying there. "Come on Calleigh. Please get up and run. Please." she said to herself

Sara got so far away from him that he stopped chasing her. He started heading back towards Calleigh. Sara kept running. She saw a sign at the front of the building ahead that read 'Miami-Dade Police Department'.

She ran up to the building and burst through the doors, "Someone please help me." She started breaking down into tears once she knew she was safe. Eric came running over.

"What's wrong ma'am?" Eric asked helping her out.

"It's Calleigh...I need to talk to her boss. She's hurt. I don't know how bad." Sara was now crying and fell to the ground.

Eric helped her up, "It's okay, just calm down and breathe." Eric brought her over to a bench. "Just sit down and relax." He turned towards Paula. "Get Horatio in here now!"

Horatio, Grissom, and Nick sat in Horatio's office talking about what they were going to do. Horatio's cell rang. He picked it up.

"Horatio." He looked at the other men for a moment. "Okay, I'll be right down." He closed his phone and put it away.

Grissom and Nick looked at him for the news. "There's a woman downstairs screaming about Calleigh getting hurt. She looks like she's gone through a lot."

Horatio headed for the door. Grissom and Nick followed suit.

Once they walked out of the elevator, they immediately heard sobbing and a woman who was just blabbering everything. They walked over to where the voice was coming from.

As soon as the woman came into view. Grissom sighed and yelled, "Sara!."

Her head shot up as she heard a familiar voice. "Grissom! Thank god. The other girl, Calleigh, she's hurt. He shot at me but missed. She got shot. Griss, she got shot twice. I don't know where she was hit. She wasn't moving." She started breaking down into mass hysteria.

Horatio walked up, "I'm Horatio Caine. I'm the person you're looking for. Do you know where you were when she was shot."

She looked up and then out the front window. "I–I don't know. We jumped out of the truck and ran. He shot at us. The other girl fell down and told me to run straight and I would find this place." She pointed to the direction she came from. "I ran for 8 blocks maybe. I kept turning back to see how she was but she wasn't moving much. I heard another shot and looked back and–and she wasn't moving!" Sara put her head in her hands.

Horatio yelled to Eric, "Call for an ambulance." he then turned back to Sara. "Okay, Miss Sidle, I want you to go to the hospital to be checked for anything, okay?"

Sara took her head out of her hands, "I'm fine. I'm fine. We need to find Calleigh."

Grissom spoke up, "Don't worry. We will. You need to be checked out first," pointing out the marks on her wrists from the duct tape.

The ambulance came and Sara was lifted up into the gurney and sent out to the hospital.

Before she left, Sara looked down the street and saw the truck. She pointed down the street, "That truck. I was driven from Vegas in that. She came in later and we were driven around for a bit. I don't know where he was heading. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I should have done something. I should have gone back. I could have saved her." she started crying again and was loaded onto the ambulance and carried away to the hospital.

Horatio started walking down the street towards the truck Sara had pointed out. Grissom and Nick were right at his heels. They wanted to help find Calleigh as much as possible.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Calleigh looked up to see the man running back towards her. He stopped just in front of Calleigh. She had covered her face again with her arms ready for a collision.

"How could you help her? You're gonna pay for that!" the man yelled as he started kicking Calleigh.

Calleigh just layed there. She tried to get up but there was a shooting pain from the bullets that she couldn't handle and fell back down.

The man was kicking her in her sides and her head. He kicked her hard enough that it made her whole body turn on its side. The man continued kicking her in her stomach and back.

Calleigh couldn't take it anymore, "Please stop! STOP!" she scream. Blood was now flowing freely from her head and nose. There were also many other bruises and large cuts all over her body.

She kept squirming around trying to get out of his range of fire. The man kept yelling, "STOP MOVING!"

The man finally stopped and bent down beside her. He took out more duct tape and taped her arms around her back again. A grunt came out of Calleigh from the pain from her shoulder. He then went to her legs and taped around her ankles.

He turned her over so Calleigh was face up. "We're getting outta here. Now." the man said as he put duct tape over her mouth so she wouldn't scream for help.

The man then proceeded to opening the truck door. He went back to Calleigh and picked her up as best as he could. Calleigh couldn't move at all or yell for help. He threw her into the truck and she slid towards the front of the truck before she hit the far wall and stopped. Her whole body was hurting all over. She started seeing black spots clouding her vision. Soon she felt herself slipping into the darkness.

The man closed the door to the truck and went around to the drivers seat. He got into the seat and looked in the rear view mirrors. He saw Horatio, Grissom, and Nick walking down the street straight for the truck. "Damn. They know where I am." he opened the door and ran out. He ran into the nearby bushes and out of sight.

As the three men were walking down the street. They started being able to see the finer detail of what was going on. They saw the man get into the truck and try to drive off but changed his plans when he ran into the nearby trees.

Horatio started running, "He's seen us coming." He took out his gun and ran up to the truck. He first went to the front driving seat. He turned the gun inside the window and saw no one. He ran back to the other men who were standing by the back hatch.

Grissom grabbed the handle and unlocked it. "On three I'll open the door." He looked over at Horatio who had his gun pointed towards the door. "One...two...three!" he opened the door and Horatio saw a body.

No one else was inside. Horatio jumped into the truck followed by Grissom and Nick. They saw the figure of a blonde woman laying face down with hands and feet bound. Her head was tilted away from the men.

Horatio ran forward, "Calleigh!" He knelt down beside her. Now seeing that her eyes were closed and she was badly beaten, he put two fingers on her neck to check for a pulse. There was a faint one. "Get me rescue! She's alive."

Grissom turned around and signalled at the ambulance that was now coming down the street. He turned to Horatio, "they're almost here."

Horatio was still kneeling beside Calleighs limp body. "Calleigh, if you can hear me, wake up. Please wake up. You can fight this. Don't leave us now. We will find the creep who did this to you, don't worry." he said while stroking her head; not worrying about all the blood and dirt he was getting on his hand from her hair.

The paramedics came and they hopped into the truck. They undid the tape around her wrists and mouth and turned her over. They put a breathing mask over her mouth and nose. They started poking her with all different needles.

After they made sure she was stable, they carried her into the ambulance and drove off to the hospital.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Grissom walked into the brightly sunlit hospital room. Sara was laying on the bed with her eyes tightly shut. "Sara? Sara, how are you feeling?"

Her eyes slowing fluttered open, "Grissom. Did you find the other girl?"

"Yes. We also have every police officer looking for the man. We know who it is and what he looks like. It shouldn't take long." Grissom answered.

"Can I go see her?" Sara asked.

Grissom looked worriedly, "I don't think..."

Sara interrupted, "Grissom, I need to. I feel so bad about thinking of the plan the got her shot in the first place. Then I just left her there for him. I don't know what I was thinking." Her eyes started filling up with tears as she remembered the details, "You know. When I was running for help, I looked back at her. She wasn't moving. I can't the image out of my mind."

"You need to get rest, Sara." Grissom said trying to reason with her.

"I'm fine," she said taking the sheets off her bed and standing up, "take me to her."

Grissom had no other choice but to show her to Calleighs room. They walked down the hall and Grissom turned to his right. They walked in and Sara's mouth dropped. She saw the body of the woman she had met. She looked odd though. The woman's body was covered in bruises; what skin you could see was abnormally pale.

Sara walked up to the side of the bed and sat down on the chair. She put her hand on Calleighs arm, "I'm Sorry."

Calleigh felt the warmth of Sara's hand and opened her eyes. She couldn't open them all the way because she had a black eye, but she tried and turned towards Sara, "Sara, don't be sorry."

Sara looked at her happy that she was conscious, "I can't believe this happened. I'm sorry I came up with a bad plan. I'm sorry I turned away from you when you could've used help. I'm sorry I got you beaten up." Sara started breaking down into tears knowing that this was all her fault.

Calleigh turned her head away and closed her eyes, "I agreed to your plan, I told you to run, and there's nothing you could've done to stop the beating." She turned back towards Sara and opened her eyes, "It could've been you on that ground getting beaten up. He just had a better shot in my direction."

A cell phone started ringing Grissom spoke up, "Sorry, it's mine." Grissom stepped out into the hall and opened his phone, "Grissom," He waited for a moment, "you did? Fantastic." another moment of silence, "yes, I'm with them now. I'll be there soon." Grissom closed his phone and put it back in his pocket.

He walked into the room and got Sara and Calleighs attention, "Hey, Lieutenant Caine just called, they have your attacker in custody. Calleigh and Sara looked very relieved. "I need to go back and talk to him as well. You two should get some rest. Sara," he said more sternly, "get back to your room." He paused and looked at her. Sara just sat there not planning on going back, "Now!" Grissom said again.

Calleigh couldn't help but laugh. Sara got up off the chair she was in and sighed. She walked past him and gave him an evil look, "I told you I am fine."

"You may be fine, but Calleigh needs rest to." Grissom said to Sara. He looked over at Calleigh, "Get rest. I'm sure Horatio would be saying the same thing." With a little smile he left the room and walked out of the hospital.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Back at the station, the man named Sean Jones was already seated in one of the interrogation rooms. He looked just like he did in the pictures Grissom saw in the database. His eyes looked shallow and fearless. The expression on his face made him look invincible.

Grissom walked up Horatio who was standing just outside the room. "Okay, I'm ready to go in." Grissom stated.

They walked into the room and Sean looked up. Grissom sat on one of the chairs while Horatio chose to stand by the window.

Horatio was first to speak, "You're sick. You kidnap people for your own entertainment." Sean sat there innocently.

Grissom spoke, "We have proof it was you. Your going to go to jail. Life sentence at least for kidnapping two CSIs. As well as attempted murder of one of them."

Sean just sat there, "Okay, maybe I did. I was just putting some excitement in their life. If they hadn't ran, I wouldn't have shot at them. It was their fault."

Horatio sat there, "So, it was for their own good that you kidnapped them?"

Sean looked at him, "then the blonde gave directions to the other one. It pissed me off. I told them not to disobey me! She deserved to be punished."

Horatio turned to the officer standing at the door, "Get him out of here."

Sean Jones was taken out to be booked for two kidnapping charges of CSIs and a murder attempt of law enforcement.

Horatio and Grissom drove back to the hospital to see Nick sitting in the waiting room with Sara.

Grissom looked shocked, "Sara, why aren't you in bed?"

"I told you I'm fine. The doctors released me already. They said I just can't do any stressful work for the next couple of days." Sara said with a smile.

Horatio looked up, "How's Calleigh?"

Sara nodded towards the door heading further into the hospital, "She's still in her room. Last time I saw her she was still sleeping. I didn't want to wake her."

"Thank you," Horatio said as he walked towards Calleigh. He walked down the hall and into the room. He saw Calleigh still sleeping away. She looked better than she did when he found her. She had regained some of her colour. She still looked like she went through a terrible beating though. Horatio sat down on the chair beside the bed and bowed his head a little.

Calleigh opened her eyes and turned towards Horatio, "How are you holding up?"

Horatio lifted his head to meet her in the eyes, "I should be asking you hat question."

Calleigh laughed, "I feel better. Doctor said I just need rest and time to recuperate."

Horatio sat there, "We got the guy. He is now going to be spending the rest of his life in jail. You will be safe now."

There was an awkward silence when no one knew what to say. Grissom, Sara, and Nick walked in.

Grissom spoke up, "We're heading back to Vegas on the next flight. It leaves in a couple hours. I hope you feel better soon." He said his last sentence towards Calleigh.

Sara walked up to Calleigh and gave her an little hug. She didn't want to hurt Calleigh, "thanks for getting me rescued along with you. Get better soon."

Nick gave a little smile towards the two, "dito," he said to Calleigh.

The three left the hospital and Miami all together.

When they landed in Las Vegas, there was a group of people waiting in the terminal for them. Catherine, Warrick, Greg, and Brass were standing their anxiously for Sara to return. When she came into sight of them they cheered and ran towards her.

"Thank god you're okay." Warrick stated.

Catherine spoke, "We were so worried about you. It's good that your safe."

Sara was shocked at first on the party of people who have showed up just for her.

"Thanks guys." was all she could say.


End file.
